(BangHim) Di Peron Itu
by lonelypetals
Summary: Rasa penasaran Junhong membawanya dalam sebuah kisah singkat yang menyayat hatinya sendiri. Terkutuklah dia karena penasaran dengan seseorang yang selama seminggu itu terlihat seperti sedang menunggu seseorang di peron tempat biasa Junhong turun. Sebuah kisah cinta abadi yang tak biasa dia temui. Semua terjadi di depan matanya. Di peron itu.


Author : Chronosch

Tittle : Di Peron Itu

Cast :

– Bang Yongguk

– Kim Himchan

Choi Junhong

Genre : Romance/Supranatural/Angst

Warning : Boy Love Story, Don't Like Don't Read

Disclaimer : Semua karakter di fanfic ini adalah milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Saya membuat cerita ini tanpa bermaksud untuk menjelek-jelekan mereka.

Cerita ini hanya fiksi. Jika ada kesamaan nama tokoh atau jalan cerita mohon dimaafkan.

.

.

.

 **BangHim from Junhong's pov**

.

.

.

 _ **Junhong's Point of View**_

Sore ini aku melihatnya lagi. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam legam yang berdiri di belakang garis kuning. Matanya menatap lurus ke depan. Sesekali menghela nafas dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk di bangku yang ada di belakangnya. Sepertinya dia sedang menunggu seseorang. Bisa dilihat dari gerak-geriknya yang sedari tadi melihat jam digital yang menggantung di dinding dan melewatkan semua kereta yang datang. Tatapan dari mata kucingnya seakan penuh harap. Siapakah yang sedang dia tunggu?

Rasa penasaran menangkap hatiku. Ini sudah hampir seminggu sejak pertama kali aku melihatnya setiap kali aku pulang dari tempat kerja sambilanku dan dia tidak bicara sama sekali. Keadaan stasiun sangat sepi setiap kali aku pulang karena kereta terakhir beroperasi pada pukul enam sore dan sekarang sudah pukul setengah enam. Rasanya aku ingin menyapanya dan menemaninya menunggu. Kau tahu kan jika menunggu sendirian itu sangat melelahkan. Dan langkah kakiku menjawabnya. Kaki-kakiku berjalan beriringan menuju ke tempatnya.

Karena sudah kadung mendekat, aku beranikan diri untuk menyapanya.

"Hai," sapaku kaku. Perlahan dia menoleh ke arahku dan senyuman tipis terukir di wajahnya. Kalau boleh aku bilang, kalau boleh aku memujinya, entah kenapa dia terlihat begitu indah. Maksudku, dia tampan, namun ada gurat kecantikan yang terpancar di wajahnya. Rambutnya hitam dengan poni yang jatuh hampir menutupi matanya yang terlihat seperti mata kucing. Benar-benar—aku tidak tahu cara mendeskripsikan keindahan itu dengan benar.

"Hmm, boleh aku tahu namamu?" tanyaku sambil mengulurkan tanganku dan tersenyum manis. Mungkin terdengar lancang baginya karena aku tidak memperkenalkan diriku terlebih dahulu. "Namaku Junhong," ujarku.

Ah. Aku sedikit terkejut saat dia menyambut tanganku dan menjabatnya. Bibirnya melengkungkan sebuah senyuman tipis. Tangannya terasa dingin. Mungkin karena memang cuaca hari ini agak dingin dan angin yang terus berhembus dari tadi membuatnya kedinginan. Memang musim sudah akan berganti dan musim dingin akan datang.

"Aku Himchan. Kim Himchan," jawabnya lembut.

Telapak tangan dengan jemari lentiknya menepuk bangku yang masih kosong di sampingnya, memberi isyarat padaku agar duduk bersamanya. Aku menurutinya dan duduk di sampingnya. Menatap ke arah rel kereta yang sedari tadi ditatapnya dan beralih menatap sekitar. Hanya ada sekitar tiga sampai lima orang yang berada di sana dan semuanya sibuk dengan _smartphone_ mereka masing-masing sehingga tidak ada yang memperhatikan kami kecuali seorang petugas stasiun yang sedang beristirahat di bangku yang lumayan jauh dari kami. Itu tidak membuatku terganggu sama sekali.

Hening menyelimuti. Sesekali aku melirik ke arahnya yang sedang mengusap jemarinya. Ada cincin perak sederhana yang melingkar di jari manisnya. Ah, mungkin dia sudah menikah karena cincin itu melingkar di jari manis tangan kanannya. Itu pikirku.

"Um, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" Aku membuka suara. Memecah keheningan di antara kami berdua. "Beberapa kali aku melihatmu di sini. Di tempat yang sama. Sedang apa?"

Gerakan tangannya terhenti. Kepalanya yang tadi menunduk perlahan terangkat. Senyuman masih terlukis di wajah indahnya, namun senyuman itu terlihat menyakitkan. Bibirnya sedikit bergetar ketika dia menjawab pertanyaanku.

"...Aku... menunggu seseorang."

"Seseorang?" Mulutku membeo.

Benar dugaanku. Dia sedang menunggu seseorang. Apakah orang itu sangat berharga baginya?

"Sudah sejak lama... aku masih tetap menunggunya untuk kembali." Himchan berujar dengan suaranya yang bergetar. Aku tahu dia sedang menahan tangisnya. Tatapan matanya yang terkihat sendu itu berkaca-kaca, menampung air mata yang siap tumpah kapan saja.

"Boleh aku tahu siapa dia?" tanyaku lagi. Terkutuklah rasa penasaranku yang begitu besar ini.

Himchan menganggukkan kepalanya. Tangannya kembali mengelus cincin yang melingkar dengan indah di jari manisnya itu. Menarik nafasnya kemudian dengan perlahan menghembuskannya. Mencoba mengatur nafasnya agar tidak terasa sesak sebelum dia memulai ceritanya.

"Bang Yongguk. Seorang teman. Kami berasal dari panti asuhan yang sama. Kami selalu bersama sejak kecil dan ketika berusia lima belas tahun bersama-sama memutuskan untuk keluar dari panti asuhan dan memulai hidup baru," jelasnya perlahan.

Dia menarik nafas dan mengatur nafasnya lagi. Begitu berulang-ulang setiap kali dia mulai menceritakan bagian-bagian baru yang dia lalui bersama pria bernama Bang Yongguk itu.

"Dia selalu melindungi dan menjagaku sejak dulu. Selalu dan selalu begitu. Sampai akhirnya aku sadar ada perasaan yang tidak biasa yang muncul di dalam hatiku."

Kupandangi wajahnya. Setitik air mata jatuh dan membasahi pipinya. Aku bisa menebak kemana arah ceritanya sehingga aku tidak terkejut ketika dia menggangguk saat aku menanyakan sesuatu padanya.

"Kau mencintainya?"

Itu yang aku tanyakan. Dan anggukan tanpa ragu menjadi jawaban pertanyaanku.

"Sangat. Sangat mencintainya."

Jawaban itu terdengar sangat mantap. Telapak tangannya terangkat untuk menyeka air matanya yang masih saja mengalir. Aku diam dan mengalihkan pandanganku. Banyak pertanyaan yang membuat pikiranku berkecamuk.

"Jadi, kemana perginya dia?" tanyaku sedikit gugup.

Himchan lagi-lagi tersenyum pedih. Entah kenapa, aku yang hanya melhatnya saja bisa merasakan kesedihan di dalam hatinya. Perasaan dari seseorang yang sudah lama ditinggalkan. Niatku untuk membantunya menyeka air mata terurung ketika mendengar jawaban darinya.

"Perang besar telah membawanya pergi dariku."

"...Perang?" Ada nada ragu pada pertanyaanku. Jujur saja, aku bingung dengan pernyataan Himchan.

Perang sudah berakhir sejak berpuluh-puluh tahun lalu. Perang Dunia Kedua saja sudah berakhir sekitar tujuh puluh tahun yang lalu. Mana mungkin. Mana mungkin ada perang besar yang terjadi di jaman sekarang ini. Atau mungkin—Himchan telah menunggu Yongguk sejak perang dunia usai? Tapi pemuda di hadapanku ini masih terlihat sangat muda. Himchan yang berada di hadapanku ini terlihat seperti masih berusia dua puluh tahun. Jadi mana mungkin—

"Mungkin kematian juga sudah menjemputnya," bisiknya lirih. "Tapi aku selalu berharap dia akan tetap baik-baik saja. Walaupun hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi."

Hatiku terasa seperti tertusuk ribuan jarum dan terkoyak dengan paksa begitu aku melihat air mata kembali mengalir membasahi pipinya tanpa henti. Dia terisak. Menenggelamkan kepala di telapak tangannya. Bahu ringkihnya bergetar tak kuat menahan isakan.

"Berpuluh-puluh tahun...," ujarnya, "... dan aku masih menunggunya tanpa kepastian seperti ini. Orang-orang pasti mengatakan aku bodoh karena masih mengharapkannya kembali..."

Aku menyingkirkan semua pikiran yang berputar di otakku. Tak lagi peduli pada logika. Rasa sedih dan iba lebih mendominasi hatiku, nuraniku tak sanggup menerimanya. Aku, Choi Junhong dengan segala kesadaranku, mengulurkan tangan dan menyentuh bahu Himchan yang masih sesegukan di sampingku. Membawanya mendekat ke dalam pelukanku.

Di saat yang bersamaan pula aku melihat sebuah kereta yang datang mendekat ke arah kami. Sebuah kereta uap yang di dominasi warna hitam legam dengan asapnya yang mengepul. Kereta yang terlihat sangat tua itu berhenti tepat di depanku. Jelas sekali, itu bukan kereta dari jaman ini.

Himchan perlahan mengangkat kepalanya, ketika pintu salah satu gerbong kereta api itu terbuka. Samar aku menangkap sosok seorang pria yang berjalan keluar dari gerbong itu. Wajahnya terlihat tampan namun menyeramkan, terlebih dengan pakaian perang yang dia kenakan. Beradu tatapan mata dengan Himchan, pria itu berjalan mendekat dan mengulurkan tangannya. Senyuman yang terlukis di wajahnya membuat semua opiniku tentangnya tadi membuyar. Sebuah senyuman hangat layaknya seorang malaikat yang turun ke Bumi terukir indah di wajahnya.

"Aku pulang, Hime."

Suara beratnya menyusup ke dalam telingaku. Lagi-lagi ada seseorang yang menarik rasa penasaranku. Aku bertanya dalam hatiku siapa pria yang berada di hadapan kami.

"Bbang..."

Manik Himchan terlihat bergetar tak percaya ketika melihat sosok yang kemungkinan besar adalah sosok Bang Yongguk yang selama ini ditunggu olehnya. Tangan Himchan menyambut uluran tangan Yongguk dan lekas Yongguk menarik tubuh mungil itu ke pelukannya. Mendekapnya erat dan tak ingin melepaskannya lagi. Kulihat Himchan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Bibirnya tak berhenti merapalkan nama Yongguk berulang-ulang dan Yongguk mengecup dahinya dengan penuh rasa sayang.

Aku berdiri dari tempatku. Mataku masih memperhatikan kedua insan yang saling melepas rindu di hadapanku. Yongguk mengalihkan pandangannya. Iris hitamnya menatapku kemudian tersenyum tipis dan membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu padaku.

"Terima kasih sudah menemani kekasihku," ujarnya.

Kata-kata itu membuatku seolah-olah telah melakukan suatu hal yang baik. Padahal aku hanya ingin membongkar semua rasa penasaranku pada sosok Himchan yang selalu tertangkap di mataku. Kulihat Himchan berbalik ke arahku dan memberikan sebuah senyuman hangat. Senyuman yang sangat berbeda dengan yang sejak tadi dia tunjukkan.

"Junhong- _ssi,_ terima kasih," ujarnya.

Yongguk menyentuh bahu Himchan dan menuntunnya untuk masuk ke dalam kereta uap yang masih menunggu di belakang mereka. Pintu gerbong itu tertutup rapat. Namun aku bisa melihat dua senyum bahagia dari mereka. Hingga tanpa sadar aku melambaikan tanganku.

Sungguh hal yang tidak bisa dicerna oleh akal sehatku ketika aku melihat kereta itu berlalu dan menghilang tanpa jejak di balik asap. Beberapa saat aku terdiam di tempatku, hingga akhirnya seseorang menepuk bahuku. Membawaku kembali ke alam sadarku. Petugas stasiun paruh baya yang tadi beristirahat di bangku peron itu kini berdiri di sampingku. Keriputnya terlihat ketika dia tersenyum padaku.

"Sudah malam, Tuan. Kereta terakhir sudah berangkat satu jam yang lalu," ujarnya padaku. "Sedang apa?"

"Ah." Aku mendongak dan menatap langit. Gelap sudah menguasai langit. Kugaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal itu lalu berujar canggung, "Tadi... aku sedang berbicara dengan seseorang bernama Himchan di sini."

Petugas stasiun itu mengerutkan dahinya, tak lama kemudian dia tertawa kecil dan terbatuk.

"Kim Himchan maksudmu? Dia kakek tua yang tinggal di dekat stasiun ini. Dulu juga dia sering datang kesini untuk menghabiskan sorenya dengan menunggu seseorang. Kadang aku menemaninya dan makan malam bersamanya," jelas petugas bernama Jung Daehyun tersebut—aku melihat _name tag_ yang menggantung di bajunya tadi. "Tapi..."

"Tapi apa?" Lagi-lagi. Terkutuklah rasa penasaranku ini.

"Tapi dia sudah meninggal dunia, sekitar seminggu lalu. Karena penyakitnya," ujar petugas itu lagi.

Seakan terkunci. Bibirku tak sanggup mengungkapkan satu katapun. Setelah menyuruhku untuk pulang, petugas itu berlalu dari hadapanku. Kakiku terasa kaku dan tanganku bergetar hebat. Kim Himchan yang tadi berbicara denganku. Pemuda bermata indah yang tadi berada di sampingku...

Jemariku menyentuh dada bagian kiriku dan meremasnya kencang. Ada rasa aneh yang menyakitkan di sana. Air mataku mengalir perlahan. Dan akhirnya aku mengerti, seperti ini rasanya ditinggalkan.

Aku berbalik, menghadap ke arah rel kereta kemudian tersenyum. Membayangkan sosok Himchan dan Yongguk yang melambaikan tangannya padaku.

"Semoga kalian berdua bahagia," ucapku.

Dan aku melangkahkan kakiku pergi meninggalkan stasiun itu. Membawa satu kenangan berharga yang kudapat karena rasa penasaran besar yang kupunya. Kenangan singkat bersama Himchan yang telah mengikat hatiku walau hanya sebentar.

Dengan kedua mataku aku melihatnya. Sebuah gambaran dari cinta yang abadi. Sebuah kisah cinta yang tidak biasa namun tetap hidup.

Di depan mataku.

Di peron itu.

.

.

.

 _ **Finish**_

.

.

.

Pernah di publish di fandom Death Note FFn dengan pairing MattxMello dan Misa POV pada tahun 2010 dengan pename amat sangat alay yaitu MelloLoveMatt.

Dan di remake untuk di publish di Screenplay dengan pairing BangHim dan Junhong POV pada tahun 2017 dengan nama yang masih alay yaitu Chronosch.

Mengingat tujuh tahun lalu, ketikan aku masih berantakan banget (sekarang juga masih berantakan). Dan aku harap kalian suka sama cerita ini.

Thanks buat para readers yang mau baca fanfic ini~

Mind to Comment or Review?


End file.
